The Christmas Holiday
by ifyoujustsmile
Summary: The Christmas dance at Hogwarts has caused problems for it's head boy.


It was Christmas, the last day of the school term before the train took some students who wanted to go home to Kings Cross railway station in London at nine thirty the next morning. It was also the day of the Christmas feast and dance which started at 7pm that was in three hours making it 4pm now. Draco Malfoy was walking along the 2nd floor corridor towards the staircases to take him to the fourth floor to the heads dormitory which he shared with Hermione Granger.

All around him he could hear girls giggling and rushing to get to their rooms to change into pretty dresses so that they can somehow attract the attention of a male Hogwarts student to dance with. He had been approached by all single females in the Slytherin seventh year, two sixth years one from Ravenclaw that was almost considered and one from Slytherin again, and three giggling fifth years all at the one time.

Enough was enough already, Draco had asked Granger publicly so that all the girls would hinder other males in Hogwarts as a favour to him and she had said yes, to show house unity.

Granger hadn't pestered him about the colours he should wear and what time they would be meeting where they would be sitting or wither he liked her hair up or down. She had asked him what colour he would like and once he answered they didn't speak about it again just their usual conversations and head duties never the Christmas dance.

Christmas was a terrible time to be in a school with hundreds of other students, especially Girl students. Draco was on his way to get dressed and was walking as slowly as he could. He knew what was going to happen tonight without having to actually go. Girls would fight between themselves as they threw themself at boys, and it was tough being a guy if you didn't have a date, that's why it was important to have one for these sorts of things.

As Draco approached the last turn before the corridor with the portrait that guarded his and Granger's dorms he found himself stopped suddenly by a 3rd year girl from Hufflepuff. She was a small blonde girl and her cheeks were awfully red, obviously showing her embarrassment and she couldn't look him in the eye as she spoke.

"I'm sorry to stop you Draco, but I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes I had gathered that. Well?" Draco replied and looked down at the girl.

"I was wondering if tonight at the ball, would you mind if I danced with you? I know I'm younger but a Hufflepuff boy in 6th year dared me to ask you and said that he would tell everyone in the school that I sleep with a pink elephant." The girl said without stuttering and keeping her eyes on the ground

"Well do you?" Draco asked folding his arms looking down at her and after her confused look continued, "Do you sleep with a pink elephant?"

"Erm... well..."

"Look I don't really care. Seems like this boy is just a bully. I'll dance with you. Just come find me for the second song. What is your name?" Draco said adjusting the book bag he had on his shoulder. She replied with Rebecca and then there was an awkward silence when she didn't leave, "Anything else?"

"Uh, no, sorry." She said turning and walking quickly away. "Thanks."

"What a nice thing to do." Said a voice coming along side him. Granger.

"Yeah happens occasionally. Must be the season." Draco said as he started to walk with her along the corridor. "Did you just get out?"

"Yes and no. I just got out of the library but I got out of class 20 minutes ago." She replied moving her bag to the other shoulder.

"More books." He said with a smirk. "Don't you plan on getting ready for the ball? You will be on my arm."

She laughed as he said this. "Don't be stupid, it doesn't start for three hours that gives me two hours of free time, which I plan to use for reading."

"Granger you never cease to amaze me. Girls in my last class left half an hour early to get ready."

"Wow they must really look bad." Hermione said as they turned a corner and Draco started to laugh.

"So how was your last class?" Draco asked as she said the password.

"It was the most stupid thing I have had to sit through in this school year. Why do we need to how ancient runes are connected to Saint Nicholas?" Hermione huffed and placed her bag at the back of the sofa and removed three books, as she continued she walked round to the coffee table and gently put them down. "That teacher should have a performance review, if you ask me. We should have kept to the right topic. Our final exams are coming."

"Don't remind me. Muggle Studies was the same. We spoke only about Christmas and what Muggles do. It's not that much different." Draco said as he left the room and into their small kitchenette to get a glass of water and returning to sit on one of the arm chairs. "I have a sore head, and girls have been on my case all day."

"Oh you poor thing." Hermione said with sarcasm and then laughing, "Having Girls proposition themselves to a 17 year old boy... Hrmm must be terrible for you."

"It's getting harder to defend myself." He said getting up and heading towards his room.

"Right."

"Whatever Granger." Draco replied as he shut his door.

***

Draco was in his room going over his transfiguration notes and comparing them to the textbook they had this year and correcting them. He had gone over his potions already and had been putting of transfiguration as long as he could. He was almost on to his second page with only two alterations when there was a knock on the door, he took of his glasses he had to wear because of a stigmatism as he stood and stretched.

As he approached he started to loosen his tie and pull it over his head when he opened the door he saw Granger holding a bag.

"Listen I hope you don't mind." She said handing him the bag and entering his room to sit at his desk while he sat on his trunk which lay at the bottom of his bed. "I took the liberty of buying this when I bought the dress I'm wearing tonight. This matched."

Draco looked at what was in the bag and pulled out a tie and a waistcoat of an emerald green. He looked up at her as he placed the tie on the trunk top, "I thought you were going to wear red?"

"At this time of year? I think not." She said smiling. "Look the back of the waistcoat is silver; I thought you would appreciate that it had your house colours."

"I do. Thanks. I appreciate all you have done. You didn't have to say yes." Draco said. He felt the room atmosphere change, his words were getting a bit mushy but this had to be said. They had become acquaintances at the start of the year and in the past three months they had learned how to live with one another and when to avoid mood swings and stay clear of the other. Not only that, but the whole school had seemed to accept the strange friendship the two had.

He hated to admit it. But they were friends.

"It's no big deal. Would you have said yes if I asked you?" she said smiling and leaning her side on the back of the chair as she spoke to him.

"Two weeks ago, no but I think you could have convinced me into it. I want to ask you something." Draco said as he fingered the material of the waistcoat.

"Yes?" Hermione said with concern in her voice.

"I know I asked you as a favour to go with me to the Christmas feast and dance, but I would really like to change the terms of our partnership." Draco said looking at her, and then he grinned. "I would like you to be officially my date."

"I would be honoured." She said and stood and looked at her watch. "Its 6 o'clock now and I should get ready to go. Shall I meet you in the common room at quarter to 7?"

"Yeah that would be good, I'm just going to have a shower."

"Oh, do you mind if I quickly go first?" She said already opening the door and muttering thanks.

***

After 15 minutes Draco decided it was safe to go for a shower and walked towards the bathroom in just his school pants. As the water heated up he removed his pants and underwear and turned the cold tap a little and jumped in. He showered for 5 minutes before getting out and drying himself.

With the towel securely around his waist Draco then moved to put some product in his wet hair and let it dry itself, he then began to shave, put deodorant on and apply some aftershave before leaving to go back to his bedroom.

Getting dressed was always a challenge for Draco due to the underwear. He had to think of all the possibilities the night would entail, he could assume he is going to get lucky and not wear any, be comfortable in a pair boxers or be secure in a pair of briefs.

He decided to wear briefs, there was going to be dancing and these would give better comfort. After the challenging part of getting dressed was over he decided moved onto his pants and shirt and followed by his socks, he decided to wear black in case the pant leg raised too high when he sat down and his shoes.

He sat down on his trunk again and thought about last year at this time. It was six thirty and this time last year he was dreading the feast because Pansy was partnering him. Now he was quite looking forward to it, Hermione was going to be a great date.

Who was to say he wouldn't get lucky tonight, they had both established a friendship that was always open to sexual innuendoes and he might finally take her up on some of hers. Draco would have never picked Hermione Granger for a sexually minded bookworm. He had discovered himself by the romance and fantasy books that she read and she spoke about trying out one of the situations with a future boyfriend.

Looking at the time now as he put on his watch and signet ring he noticed it was twenty to 7 he had five minutes to finish up, so he put the tie round his neck and tied it and put the waistcoat on. He said a spell to shine his shoes before putting that in his pocket and picked up the suit jacket from the peg behind the door and went out.

When he turned round from closing the door he was surprised to see Hermione already there she was leaning on the sofa putting on her second shoe facing away from him. As she straitened and turned round he saw how she looked.

He was right; she was the perfect person for his date. She was wearing an emerald green dress that had a low V neck and the straps holding it up went to the back where it showed her back and attached to the back of the dress at her lower back. It had a strap around the dress at the front and then flowed down to the floor in pools of silk. Just under where it had the strap going around the dress there was material that came from the back where the Zip was and wrapped around each other giving the dress a feature as it too flowed down to the ground.

Hermione's hair was in curls and was gathered on her left side by a clip and she had a side fringe to set it off. Her makeup was very simple, and her jewellery much the same small diamond studs and a thick bracelet on her right wrist.

"You look beautiful." Draco said shrugging on his jacket and walking towards her grinning.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled back as he kissed her hand. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am." He said taking her arm and placing it on the crook of his arm, "Where's your wand?"

Hermione slapped his arm lightly and laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know."

They walked down to the corridor to the winding staircases and hopped on the first set that were there to get them down to the first floor and then down the main entrance stairs to the great hall.

"I need you to do me a favour." Draco said moving to take her hand in his instead.

"Another favour? Can't you survive anything alone?" She replied lacing her fingers through his.

"Ha ha very funny, I need you to keep a hold of me tonight. I have this feeling you will be able to hold off all the girls in there." Draco said pointing with his other hand as they came down the stairs.

"You know I heard that a lot of the guys were turned down by girls because they were all holding out for you to ask them." Hermione said.

"You aren't funny. I have been avoiding all female forms like the plague."

"That is a little harsh don't you think?" Hermione said. "Are you ready to go in? Oh look there's your friend Blaise and his date which looks like..._its_ _Ginny. _She didn't tell me she was going with him. Hey Ginny!" Hermione called out and picked up her pace bringing Draco along with her.

"Wow Hermione! You look Great."

"Thanks Ginny, you look really great. I didn't know you were going with Blaise."

"I asked last Monday. The thing with Slytherin is you have to be the one to proposition them to get what you want." Ginny said and they laughed. "Malfoy you look nice."

"Thank you. Do you guys want to sit at a table with us?" Draco said and when Blaise responded yes, the four of them entered the great hall to lightly playing music and students standing mingling and eating appetisers and mocktails.

Hermione and Draco decided to do the rounds together talking to everyone. Making sure that they were touching each other at all times. They had been talking to four different groups and turned towards another and as Hermione started walking towards the girls Draco pulled her away.

"There is no way in the holy depths of hell I am approaching that group. There are seven of them!" Draco said and they went to talk to some Ravenclaws instead with Hermione laughing the whole time. It was seven thirty when Dumbledore made the announcement that they were to find seats and get ready to dine.

Draco headed towards where Blaise and Ginny were sitting and Hermione sat down next to Blaise with Draco on her right.

"Can't I sit next to Blaise?" Draco said.

"No." Hermione said and looked down, "Cormac McLaggen has made a beeline for this table I am quite safe between the two of you."

Blaise and Draco laughed and looked up as McLaggen sat directly across from Hermione on the 8 seated circular table. "Hermione Granger, I would just like to point out that you look positively ravishing, and if you don't mind I'd like to put my words into action."

Hermione looked away disgusted and folded her arms. Draco glared at McLaggen before speaking to him in a growl. "Eyes up McLaggen. They have always been there don't act as if they're new."

"Shut it Malfoy. What did you do to get her to come with you? Blackmail?" McLaggen replied leaning back in his chair.

"Actually McaLaggen he asked me properly and didn't try to grope me in the process." Hermione said as she moved her hand onto the table next to Draco's which then held hers. "And we're here as dates."

"So your dating each other? So there won't be a you and me?" McLaggen said looking crest fallen, by this time the three other seats had filled up with Luna Lovegood and Trevor Goldstien and Rachael Reid who sat next to Draco.

"We aren't dating per say, we are just each other dates. But there will never be a you and me McLaggen, trust me."

Draco laughed at the reaction that McLaggen showed and looked down to see his plate fill up with food. It was a large 3 course meal with a salad or soup starter, and the main where you had a choice of chicken, turkey and lots of vegetables and the last course was the deserts.

Throughout dinner there was friendly conversation at the table with the exception of McLaggen who stayed silent for the most of it. Rachael Reid tried to flirt with Draco, but he angled his chair towards Hermione and that seemed to stop all onslaughts from her and she tried with McLaggen and they ended up hooking up. Draco was having a great time, his best friend was keeping the conversation open for everyone and Draco was able to talk to Hermione a lot more. Throughout the dinner their chairs had gotten closer and Draco's arm was around the back of her chair as she ate a bit of chocolate cake.

"Draco, do you want the strawberry?" Hermione asked as she picked up the stem with her fingers.

"Are you sure you don't want it." Draco said extending his hand to take it from her.

"Yeah sure, do you want a bit of the syrup as well?" Hermione said as she turned and dipped it into the chocolate sauce on the edge of her plate and turning around again towards him and brining the chocolate covered strawberry to his lips.

"I don't think dates normally feed the other date." Draco said and took a bite of it. Hermione put the green stem back on her plate and turned back to him smiling.

"I like to go above and beyond. Was it good?" Hermione said putting her left hand on his right leg leaning into him.

"Mmm very good. " Draco said running his right hand up her left arm. "The band has started would you like to dance?"

Hermione nodded and turned to take a sip of water from her glass before taking Draco's hand and standing up.

The both headed to the dance floor and were joined by other couples and started to dance a classic waltz for the first song of the evening. They danced in silence and they had a laugh when Draco stood on Hermione's too long dress. When the song was over Draco had to leave Hermione as he had to dance with Rebecca. They danced to a more wizarding styled dance.

Rebecca was quite chatty while dancing and was quite charming. She wore a nice blue dress that was knee length and wore her long blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Thank you for agreeing to dance with you Draco. I know you didn't want to." She said smiling at him. "All the girls are staring at us."

Draco looked up from the young girl and rolled his eyes as he realised she was right, there were lots of girls staring. "Just ignore it, so did you come with a date?"

"No, but I do like a boy and I think I will ask him to dance with me before I have to go to the dorms, he's in fourth year." She said smiling. First to third years had to leave at 10pm and it was already 9.15pm. Fourth and fifth years had to leave at 11.30pm and the sixth and seventh years had till 1am.

"Ah I see." Draco said and spun them around, "Well you don't miss much when you leave trust me."

They danced a little longer and then they separated Draco heading towards his date and the fan club of guys surrounding her.

"Hello, nice dance?" Hermione said standing up and walking towards him as he got closer with a big smile on her face. "Let's get a drink. I think the Muggle music is going to start."

"Muggle music?" Draco said pouring her drink from a jug.

"Yes, you know, like the stuff teenage Muggles listen to, pop, house and dance?" Hermione said taking the glass from him. "Thank you. Remember, it's our and the prefects responsibility to make sure the right age groups have left at their curfew. "

"Yes I remember. It's only 9:45 now. I'll go tell the Ravenclaw prefects and the Hufflepuff prefects they are over there. If you could tell the Slytherin and the Gryffindor prefects?" Draco said drinking the last of his drink.

***

There were no problems when the younger year levels had to leave and it was still ok when the fourth and fifth years had to leave and now it was just down to the sixth and seventh years and was 11:45pm.

"I've enjoyed myself tonight."Hermione said and screwed her face up as she took a sip of a drink that Draco made for her. "This has alcohol in it."

"Oh?" Draco said smirking and taking a large sip from his.

"You arranged this." Hermione said scowling at him. "Draco this is against school rules. You're the head boy."

She went to put her glass down on the table they were standing next to but Draco stopped her. "Granger would you just relax. Drink up, look no one else seems to mind. Why should you be so bothered anyway it's only the sixth and seventh years here. Have some fun."

"Are you implying I don't have fun?" Hermione said looking up at him.

Draco smirked down at her and came nose to nose with her. "Well, if the shoe fits Granger."

After that comment Hermione downed the rest of her drink and another after that. Taking his drink out of his hand and taking his arm she started to lead him towards the dance floor while saying, "Right Mr Malfoy time to show you who's shoe is fitting."

3 by Britney spears was playing when they got to the centre and Hermione started dancing with a foot space between them soon after Draco pulled her closer and Hermione placed her hands on his upper arms. Starstruck by 3OH3 featuring Katie Perry came on and the dance floor got a bit crazy. Draco had Hermione's back to him as they danced with a group of people in a circle all singing and dancing along with the song. Some couples even went to dance in the middle of the circle and make their way back into the line.

They were a bit breathed out but they did continue to dance. The next song that came on was Smile by Lilly Allen and Hermione mouthed the lyrics to Draco while dancing close to him. Draco was enjoying himself as he danced with her; he had his arms wrapped loosely around her waist and was swaying with her as she moved. When the song finished Hermione laughed and dragged him from the dance floor to the refreshment table.

"I think we should have some more to drink." Hermione suggested holding his hand.

"Couldn't agree more with you Granger." Draco said as he passed her a drink.

Blaise and Ginny had just walked over to them, Blaise's arm was around Ginny's shoulder and they were laughing a lot. They too took drinks from the table.

"Are you two having fun?" Hermione asked taking a drink of her alcoholic beverage. "Draco what did you spike the orange juice with?"

"Oh the best of fun aren't we Gin?" Blaise asked looking down at his date and she started giggling. "It's Muggle Vodka Granger. It seems they are easier to confound when trying to illegally buy it."

"Oh." Hermione said going quiet.

"Lighten up Granger. Everyone is having a good time. No one is over doing it, and the last of the teachers left with the fourth and fifth years. No one is going to get hurt." Draco said placing his arm around her and bringing her into his side. "So Blaise I couldn't help but notice you came from the direction of the staff table. Is there any reason for that?"

Blaise looked at Ginny and then at Draco with a straight face. "I'm not going to lie to you. We've known each other for too long. Myself and Ginny were doing sexual activities under it."

There were several movements at once. Hermione's head swung towards Ginny as she all but shouted 'what', Draco burst out laughing and went to shake his friends hand and Ginny all but shouted Blaise's name in shock.

"Sexual Activities! Ginny Weasley. What would your mother think?" Hermione said looking at her younger friend.

"Hermione will you relax? She's sixteen and she seems to be happy about it." Draco said handing her another drink. "Blaise I believe the deal was 10 Galleons?"

"Sure was." When Ginny asked him why Blaise explained. "Draco and I have had a wager on for the past two years. The first one to do something sexual in the vicinity of that table got 10 galleons."

"That's terrible." Hermione said with a smile.

"That was a challenge. And I will tell you both another secret. It wasn't me who initiated the whole thing." Blaise said with a wink, which got Draco laughing and Hermione going red.

"Blaise. I don't think you needed to tell them that." Ginny said turning towards Hermione and grinning. "But it was fun. Most exhilarating."

"I'll bet." Hermione said to her.

"Come on Granger, lift your spirits. Draco here would be a willing partner. Proposition him and you too can get what you want." Blaise said nudging her as she blushed. "You guys have this awkward relationship. You're not friends because there is attraction stopping a full friendship and there is no relationship because you have labelled yourselves friends. Just suck it up already and get at it."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and noticed the way they were standing. Draco had his arm wrapped around her and she was leaning into him. Hermione looked at Ginny and was embarrassed as Draco looked up at Blaise

"Hermione don't get embarrassed." Ginny said laughing when Hermione went even redder. "I know you've been thinking of..."

Ginny didn't get to finish her sentence as Hermione's hand covered her mouth. "On that note, I think I would like to dance again. Draco up for it?"

"Sure lets go." Draco said clasping his hand around hers.

***

They danced for the remainder of the night; a lot of people around them were kissing their partners and dancing close. Draco and Hermione were dancing close but Hermione would never bring her head close to Draco's and Draco likewise. Draco looked at his watch and saw that it was almost time for the dance to be over.

There was just one final song. It was a slower song called You Know Me by Robbie Williams and it brought Hermione's body closer to Draco's as he pulled her in. They had been dancing in silence until Hermione spoke in the middle of the song.

"Do you think Blaise was right?"

"About us?"

"Yes."

"Yes." Draco sighed. Rubbing her back

"Yeah me to." Hermione said as she looked up as he looked down. They stopped dancing and Draco lowered his head to kiss her. When they kissed they were both lost to the last part of the song and their surroundings. When they parted they looked at each other and then around the hall. Everyone was looking at them.

Draco coughed and dropped one of his arms from around her to address the hall. "What is this a show? The dance had concluded. Why isn't anyone moving?"

Still no one moved.

"Who's loosing house points first?" Hermione said to everyone. That got the hall into motion. When the last people left the hall Hermione and Draco followed, Hermione's hand firmly held by Draco's.

"Oi where do you think you're going?" Hermione shouted when she saw Ginny heading down a staircase with Blaise towards the dungeons instead of up to the tower. "10 points from both of you. What are you playing at?"

"10 points? Hermione really?" Ginny said walking back up towards them Blaise following her. "Give us a chance."

"Come on Granger it's only spending the night." Blaise said.

"Blaise, man what are you doing. Snape will catch her in the morning. Go to bed alone." Draco said laughing at him.

"Well didn't stop Theo last week." Blaise said huffing and crossing his arms.

"Just say good night, Ginny you have to leave early tomorrow on the train." Hermione said burrowing into Draco as the draught from the staircases caught her in her dress.

"Fine."

Draco turned Hermione and himself away from the kissing couple and looked down at her wrapping her in his jacket with him and kissing her quickly on the lips. When they turned around Blaise was wrapping his jacket around Ginny and was whispering in her ear.

"Don't even think about it Blaise. We'll walk her to the tower." Hermione said and started on the first steps, Draco following her.

"Don't worry Blaise. See you tomorrow." Ginny said to Blaise and gave him a quick kiss.

Ginny followed both Draco and Hermione up the staircases towards her common room. When they got to the portrait Hermione said the password and held it open for Ginny.

"Don't go down to the dungeons Ginny. Stay here in your _own_ bed. Goodnight." Hermione said and stepped away from the portrait. When it closed she told the fat lady not to open it for Ginny Weasley or if there was a Slytherin boy who knew the password.

Draco shook of his jacket and undid the buttons of his waistcoat. He gave the jacket to Hermione as she wrapped her arms around herself when she got cold and put it over her shoulders as they headed back to the staircases to take them down a level to level four and to their dorms.

"Do you think Blaise will be able to get past the fat lady?" Draco asked pulling her into his side.

"It's not Blaise that you should be worried about. I would pretty much bet on it that Ginny is already halfway down to the Dungeons by now." Hermione said laughing.

"Wouldn't she have to pass us?" Draco said looking around.

"Aw... Love; there are several passages to get to the dungeons secretly. I'll have to show you them." Hermione said to him winking up at him.

They talked about the dance and how everything went on the way back to their dormitory and when they got back in they fell into an awkward silence as Hermione removed her shoes while leaning on the back of their sofa.

"I really enjoyed myself tonight." Hermione said as she approached Draco. When she reaches him she looked up at him and grinned starting to play with his tie. "Maybe we should take Blaise's advice and just 'suck it up and get at it' so to speak."

Draco looked a little shocked at her statement; he held her waist under her jacket and pulled her closer to him to kiss her, her hands going to his upper arms. As it got heated Draco's hand travelled up her back under the jacket and started to rub it in circles. His hand came out of the jacket and up to the left side of her face and cupped her jaw. He started to kiss along her jaw and Hermione leaned into his hand to give him more access to her neck.

Draco continued down her neck and then back up to the bottom of her ear. He stopped kissing her and hovered over her pulse.

"Maybe there is a certain attraction between us." Hermione said in a whisper, then giggled.

"I have to agree with you." Draco said pulling her closer to him. "Maybe we should just head to bed."

Hermione laughed again and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you sure you really want that? Let's go to my room."

"Are you sure? You did have a fair bit to drink remember." Draco said as she took his hand and led him to her bedroom door which was 5 feet along the wall from his bedroom door.

"Stop being a wimp Draco, come on. Man up." Hermione said walking backwards into her room.

"You have no idea how maned up I am." Draco said, he shut the door as they went in and took off his waist coat and tie as she took off his jacket and he approached her. He kissed her again but she pushed him down to sit on the edge of her unmade bed. "Granger, your room is a mess."

She was knelt in front of him and was removing his shoes and socks. She looked up with him and smiled. "Is this really a discussion you want to have now?"

Hermione stood up and looked down at him; she picked up her dress at the front and climbed onto his lap making sure she wasn't on her dress and started kissing him. Draco's hands ran up her back as he leaned back and brought her down onto the bed with him. His hands finding their way under the straps of her dress he slipped them off of her shoulders and freed her breasts from her dress. Hermione sat up from Draco and unbuttoned his shirt and removed it from where it was tucked in to his dress pants.

She then resumed kissing him and then they rolled over so that Draco was between her legs, he sat up on his knees quickly removed his shirt before Hermione pulled him back down and was rolling on top of him. Draco's legs were hanging over the edge so his feet touched the floor.

He sat up and pulled them both to their feet, Hermione's dress fell to a pool of emerald silk at her feet. Both sets of hands moved to Draco's belt and pant button and zip to remove them, once that was accomplished they were on each other once more and Draco's pants were accompanied by his 'secure' briefs. Hermione was the first to get on the bed and she moved so that her head was on one of the pillows.

Draco moved to lie on top of her and slowly started to kiss her neck and collar bone. He moved his left hand down to her underwear as she moved them down and off her legs herself. Draco ran his fingers down from her clitoris down to her hole and back up again several times each time entering his finger tip into the hole.

Hermione moaned and moved her lower body into his touch. And moved her hand to take a hold of his penis. Draco started to insert fingers into her, she was extremely wet and his fingers came out of her with her juices all over them.

"God Hermione you are so wet." Draco said kissing her mouth lightly and continuously pumping his fingers in her.

Hermione moaned and withered under him, and moaned a breathless 'stop' from beneath him and his fingers stoped their action and his eyes went to her face. "I want you inside of me when I come to an orgasm. Lie on your back."

Draco did as he was told and started pumping his penis quickly as Hermione got up from her bed and went over to her tallboy dresser. She came back with a small square package and opened it while straddling his thighs.

"Granger I thought you said you wanted me to fuck you." Draco said as his head went back and he kept pumping his penis.

Hermione swatted his hands away and leaned forward and gave his penis a kiss on the tip and sucked the head of it. She sat up and slid something that looked like a long balloon down over his penis. She kissed him at his protests.

"What's that?" Draco said as he went to touch the slightly moist rubber covering his penis now. "Wait is this Muggle."

"Shh, Draco trust me it's worth it. Now you don't need to pull out last minute." Hermione said as she turned away from him. And straddled him with her back to him she brought herself up and was able to slide Draco into her she rested her arms in front of her and started to move back onto him.

They were both moaning and Draco was thrusting into her as best as he could. Hermione sat up and bounced up and down a couple of times and Draco sat up so that his chest was against her back and they kept going, Hermione leaned forward again and was rocking back onto him as fast as she could.

Draco pulled out of her for a second to get up on his knees and pulled her hips up to his penis level and was inside her once more thrusting into her as fast as he could. Draco leaned himself over her back and while one hand was holding her waist his left hand went to her clit to play with the sensitive bud. Hermione started moaning louder. Draco gave her clit more pressure and rubbed it in circular motions.

Hermione's moans were becoming more breathless and she gave a long moan kind of scream as she reached an orgasm. Draco kept up with his attentions on her pussy but slowed his thrusting down.

"Oh my god Draco, that was so good." Hermione said moaning again as he kept going. He stopped his thrusting and pulled out of her but her clitoris continued to get attention.

"It's not over love. Lie back." Draco said moving to the side a little so she could lie on her back.

Once again Draco entered her as she lay on the bed her head on the pillows and her arms on his shoulders. Draco's right arm was holding himself up and his left hand was pulling her right leg around his so he could thrust in as deep as possible.

Draco was going crazy as he thrust into her and between the feel of her, the slick feeling of his penis sliding in and out of her and the noises she was making he was about ready to come.

Draco bent to give Hermione's chest kisses and then give her a kiss on her lips.

"Oh My God, Draco. It feels so good." Hermione breathed she wrapped both her legs around Draco's waist and was pushing up to him as he pushed into her.

Draco thrusts were getting faster and Hermione's moans got louder and her body was convulsing just as Draco's orgasm approached. Hermione came first with a loud drawn out moan and Draco loved the way she looked while she came, Draco followed her with a manly grunt combined moan and came in the Muggle rubber 'balloon' still moving through it till he had done.

Draco rolled off of her and lay back on the pillows. It was Hermione that moved first and it was her hands going to his penis.

"Hermione that was way too much I don't think I can go again so soon." Draco said with his head looking towards the ceiling.

Hermione laughed at him and he felt a tugging sensation on his penis and when he looked down the rubber 'balloon' was gone and Hermione was wrapping it up in a tissue from the nightstand and was heading to the bin next to her door. She hurried back to the bed and pulled the blankets over them both before curling into his side.

"That was nice." Hermione said kissing his shoulder. Draco moved to put his arm under her and pull her to him. "That Muggle thing is called a condom. It's a Muggle contraception that is used during sexual intercourse to reduce the likelihood of pregnancy and sexually transmitted diseases. It physically blocks a man's semen from entering the body of the partner."

"Thank you for that Granger. Straight from a medical book." Draco said putting the hand that wasn't around her shoulder under the pillow he had his head on. "Good idea. Now you don't have to worry about the contraceptive spells that need to be cast after sex."

Hermione didn't respond she just started gently tapping her finger tips on Draco's chest and the action lulled him to sleep.

***

Draco woke up with Hermione just climbing out of bed. She picked up the shirt he wore yesterday and slipped it on doing up the buttons she turned to face him.

"Sorry I woke you." She said one knee leaning on the bed to talk to him. "I have to get ready to catch the train home."

"Oh, I wasn't aware you were going home." Draco said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"It's eight am. I'm going to have a shower. You can go back to sleep." Hermione said moving towards the door and leaving him in her bed.

Draco laid back on the bed for a couple of minutes before grabbing his clothes and heading to his room, putting on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt he then headed to the kitchen to get a drink of coffee.

When Hermione came out of the bathroom in her towel she smiled at him in the kitchen and he decided he too should take a shower. When he had showered he went back to his room to get dressed. He was pulling a jumper over his head when Hermione knocked and walked in with his shirt and placed it on the trunk at the end of his bed before hugging him.

"It's a shame we didn't get a round two this morning." Hermione said looking up at him.

He bent and kissed her on her nose smiling at her. "Plenty of time after the Christmas break. Come on let's get some breakfast."

After Hermione had picked up the bags she was taking home they headed down to breakfast and ate with Blaise and Ginny who were sitting at the Slytherin together.

"So how did the two of you sleep?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise if they were of similar actions to us they weren't sleeping very much of the night." Ginny said laughing as Hermione's face went a little red.

"Which passage did you use Gin?" Hermione said looking angry.

"The third tapestry after the two statues." Ginny said, "The one that got me the closest to the Slytherin portrait as possible." The four of them laughed at Ginny's response and Hermione found out that Blaise too was not going home for Christmas. So the two Slytherins accompanied Hermione and Ginny to the Carriages going to the train station in the local town. They said goodbye Hermione and Draco with a small kiss and a hug. Blaise and Ginny almost devoured one another outside the carriage and the two girls jumped in, and away they went.

Draco once again found himself walking along the 2nd floor corridor towards the staircases to take him to the fourth floor to the heads dormitory it was 2pm and he had been in the library returning a book he had finished with. His Christmas break had been boring. Him and Blaise were walking around the school brooding because Hermione and Ginny weren't there, but they did have a good Christmas they were able to go down to the local town and meet their mothers for lunch and they smuggled a little alcohol into the school to have a bit of Christmas cheer.

When he turned the last corner to his portrait there was a sense of déjà vu it was just like the day of the Christmas dance only instead of a 3rd year girl it was a 7th year boy. Blaise.

"Where do you think you are going?" Blaise asked throwing an arm around the blonde man. "The carriages are coming back."

"I see." Draco said following his friend down towards the main entrance and out into the terrace.

When they got to the terrace they stood at the top of the stairs and watched as people greeted their friends from the carriages and asking about their Christmas holidays. Blaise left his sides and walked into the crowds closer to the carriages. Draco moved down the steps to follow Blaise and was making his way through the crowd when a body made contact with his.

Not only did the body make contact, it was on him, a female body had jumped him and her legs were around his waist and her arms around his neck and was kissing him. As a natural reaction his hands went under her arse and he was kissing her back.

"Have a good Christmas?" Hermione said when she pulled back from him.

"Could have been better." Draco replied kissing her again.

Everyone in the terrace was staring at them as they kissed in the middle of the crowd.

"Well I think we have shown enough affection for one another in public. Let's go back to our dorms and I'll get your Christmas present ready." Hermione said letting her legs drop to the floor before bending to pick up her bag and head towards the entrance hall.

"Sounds good to me." Draco replied wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him.

***

**the. end.**

**If you would like to see the dress Hermione wore and the waistcoat Draco wore the links can be found on my profile page.**


End file.
